prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC36
is the 36th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 473rd episode of all Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Raquel falls in love with a classmate of the girls after he gets to bond with her. But because of his true form of a mascot, he is forbidden from liking her and attempts to go against such rules. '' Summary In school, Mana, and Rikka, were getting posters ready, noting they don't have all that much time. Raquel, and Sharuru transform to lend them a hand. Later Mana thanks Sharuru for helping out, while Rikka tells Raquel that it looked weird for an elementary school student, to be on a middle school, as he looks younger than the rest of them. This disappoints Raquel with her lack of respect or gratittude. Later on, another student, Yashima, runs in worried to tell the girls her bunny, PonPon has gone missing. As she describes PonPon, Raquel hides. As everyone is busy looking, Raquel suddenly locates PonPon and Yashima thanks him, calling him her hero. He finds himself thinking about her and the next day admits to feeling strange around her, noting how fast his heart was beating. Suddenly Dabyi encouters the girls and tells them Raquel is in love- surprising them all. Later on, Dabyi then tells them that fairies cannot love humans, and wants Yashima and Raquel to break up. Meanwhile, Raquel is helping out Yashima with the animals. His heart starts beating fast again, causing him to overreact. As Yashima was about to leave, Raquel grabs her hand and asks to spend more time with her. She agrees and they walk off. Nearby, Bel, Marmo and Ira stand on a place as watching couples. As both Ira and Marmo are bored, they leave Bel alone. Just after that, Bel sees a crying baby, and wonders about Ai's behavior. Yashima and Raquel enjoy their riding on a duck boat, until Marmo targets a jealous girl and summons a Jikochuu. The girls arrive on time, and transform along with Raquel to be on a commune. They later fight, and as Cure Diamond is about to finish, Raquel gets pumped up, and later attacks with Diamond bu his power, and causes the Jikochuu to wound. For the finish, the Cures perform Lovely Straight Flush and destroys the Jikochuu. As everything becomes normal, Raquel later is introduced to Harada, Yashima's boyfriend, and later says goodbye to both of them. At home, Raquel is sad. However with Rikka beside him, Raquel overcomes the sadness. Main Events *Raquel falls in love with Yashima. *Yashima's boyfriend Harada marks his first appearance. *The summer clothes and uniform switch back to their casual clothes and winter uniform from this episode onward. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Yashima Chihiro *Harada Trivia *Sharuru and Raquel turn into a human for the second time. *This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes